Zagubieni pośród siebie
by Abigail Izumi
Summary: Katyusha- piękna, lecz biedna reprezentantka i personifikacja Ukrainy. Matthew- cichy i sympatyczny reprezentant i personifikacja Kanady. Jak zwykle oboje, zajęci własnymi sprawami wybierają się na World Meeting. Jednak przypadek sprawia, że para młodych, prawie obcych sobie ludzi zamieniają się ciałami. Katyusha i Matthew nie wiedzą, jak ten przypadek zmieni ich życie...
1. Rozdział 1: Skrajnie inne poranki

**Zagubieni pośród siebie**

**Rozdział Pierwszy: Skrajnie inne poranki**

_**Dedykowane dla wszystkich, którzy znaleźli przyjaźń i miłość w beznadziejnej sytuacji...**_

* * *

**P.W. (Punkt Widzenia) Katyushy:**

Tamten dzień od samego początku nie wydawał mi się taki, jak inne.

Kiedy otworzyłam oczy tego ranka, była godzina za dziesięć szósta. Z odprężającego snu zbudził mnie natarczywy dźwięk, mojego przestarzałego zegarka-budzika. Czując, jak serce przyspiesza mi od szoku spowodowanego nagłym dźwiękiem jak co dzień, obróciłam się w stronę budzika i leniwie puknęłam w ten denerwujący mnie obiekt, wyłączając go.

Obróciłam się na drugi bok, plecami do budzika na szafce i okna z widokiem na chmury, które były bardziej szare niż zwykle, bez śladu życiodajnego słońca. Po kilku minutach drzemki poczułam bok sztyletu na szyi. Metalowy chłód noża przeszył mnie aż po paznokcie u stóp. Moim oczom ukazała się moja siostra, dziwnie oświetlona szarym blaskiem chmur.

"Wstawaj, _sestra. _Nie chcę się przez ciebie spóźnić na World Meeting i stracić okazję, żeby porozmawiać z Ivanusiem!"- krzyknęła moja młodsza siostra.

_Phi. Porozmawiać._

Rzadko się zdarza, żeby Natalya wstała przede mną. Zwykle to ona się leni co poranek i jestem zmuszona ją wyciągnąć z łóżka. Dzisiaj, wyjątkowo, to ona przyszła, z tępym nożem do otwierania kopert przy sobie. A raczej- przy mojej szyi. Moja siostra dzisiaj udaje ważną, choć ja i tak wiem, że Natalya w domu nic nie nabroi. Taka już jest, ta Natalya.

"Ech, już wstaję, już wstaję"- westchnęłam ciężko.

* * *

**P.W. Matthew'a:**

O świcie obudziło mnie tarcie po policzku i znajomy głos, "Wstawaj! Wstawaj!"- Kumajiro coraz mocniej tarł mnie po policzku, aż w końcu uszczypnął. Z piskiem niegodnym mężczyzny podskoczyłem, omal nie wypadając z łóżka. „Ej! Mogłem sam wstać!"

„Daaaj mi jeść!"- Kumajiro jęknął.

„_Dammit_!"- krzyknąłem, wskakując w swoje kapcie. Już pół godziny temu powinienem był być na nogach. W ekspresowym tempie umyłem się i zrobiłem śniadanie sobie i Kumajiro. Przynajmniej dzisiaj mały nie zaczął poranka od „Kim jesteś i co robisz w moim łóżku!"

Na szczęście nie musiałem wysuwać dziecięcego krzesełka dla Kumy. Bliski mojemu sercu biały miś już trochę urósł: jednakże jest on rozmiaru pięcioletniego dziecka, nadal potrzebuje odrobinę wyższego krzesełka.

Usłyszałem nieśmiałe kroki Kumajiro; wiedziałem, że schodzi po schodach na dwóch tylnych łapach, kurczowo trzymając się poręczy przednimi.

Postawiłem przed nim talerz z ciepłym posiłkiem akurat na czas.

„Proszę. Moje nowe dzieło, jajecznica z kanadyjskim syropem klonowym."- powiedziałem z uśmiechem.

Kumajiro z obrzydzeniem spojrzał na talerz, „Czyś ty oszalał?!"

* * *

_**Notatka językowa:**_

_**Sestra- Siostra (wymowa rosyjska)**_

_**Dammit- Cholera! (j. Angielski)**_


	2. Rozdział 2: Zakręcona i nagła sytuacja

**Rozdział Drugi: Zakręcona i nagła sytuacja**

Zerknęłam na swoja siostrę. „Już, już niedługo zobaczysz braciszka"- szepnęłam. Nie wiedziałam, która była godzina, lecz wiedziałam, ze nie spóźnimy się tym razem.

Samolot ze mną, Natalyą i Feliksem właśnie wylądował. Zwykle z Natalyą wyjeżdżałyśmy kilka dni wcześniej naszym zniszczonym samochodzikiem- maluszkiem z lat siedemdziesiątych lub traktorem do Londynu, stałego miejsca spotkań uznanego dawniej za centrum świata. Tym razem było inaczej: Feliks- czyli Polska dla mniej spoufalanych- zaproponował wynajęcie małego, czarterowego samolotu z lotniska w Warszawie i wzięcie nas ze sobą do Londynu. Byłam mu bardzo wdzięczna za to. Ja, Ukraina, i moja siostra, Białoruś, nie zawsze miałyśmy tyle szczęścia.

Cieszyłam się ze szczęśliwego dla nas splotu wydarzeń ; Feliks zwykle podróżował ze swoim niby-tylko-przyjacielem Torisem, czyli Litwą, lecz tym razem Toris z powodów niewiadomych, zdecydował się przybyć ze swoimi przyszywanymi braćmi Eduardem i Raivisem, inaczej mówiąc Estonią i Łotwą.

Spojrzałam na Feliksa. Siedział on na zewnątrz, koło Natalii, która siedziała pomiędzy nami. Ja, za to, zdobyłam upragnione siedzenie przy oknie samolotu. Felek był ubrany w elegancką materiałową marynarkę koloru granatowego, która pasowała na niego jak szyta na wymiar. Pod marynarką miał on białą koszulę oraz czerwony krawat w cienkie białe paski. Do tego Felek był ubrany w pasujące do marynarki wyprasowane spodnie i eleganckie buty na niskim obcasie. Musiałam cicho sama przed sobą przyznać, ze jeśli mu się bliżej przyjrzeć, to się zauważy, że Felek jest dosyć przystojny.

Moja siostra miała na sobie swoją najlepszą sukienkę: do kolan, z krótkim rękawem i białą halką z koronką, o pięknym odcieniu szmaragdu, o rozmiar za małą. Do tego miała znoszone czarne kozaki oraz połatany czarny płaszcz. Ja, za to, wybrałam mimo wszystko praktyczność i włożyłam stare granatowe spodnie robocze, które uważałam za zbyt ładne do pracy, związaną w pasie białą męską koszulę i zużytą kurtkę.

Znowu wyjrzałam przez okno. Samolot podjechał na wyznaczone mu stanowisko, gotowy na podjazd schodów i wypuszczenie dwudziestu pasażerów. Oddałam się marzeniom o dostatnim, szczęśliwym życiu z moją siostrą i o czymś, o czym nikt nie miał pojęcia...

* * *

„Jesteśmy na miejscu, siora~!"- Feliks klepnął mnie po plecach. Odwdzięczyłam się krzywym uśmiechem.

Od zamierzchłych czasów Feliks zwracał się do mnie per 'siora'. Dlaczego? On twierdzi, że my, wszyscy Słowianie, jesteśmy jedną wielką rodziną...

Za każdym razem próbowałam ukryć, jak bardzo raniło mnie jego przezwisko.

Feliks nonszalancko otworzył nam drzwi, prowadzące do długiego korytarza, „Panie przodem!" i puścił mi (a może jednak Natalii...) oczko. Wspomniany korytarz należał do dosyć- bardzo- długich. Miał on ciemnoczerwone ściany oraz dywan o jaśniejszym odcieniu tego koloru. Na dwóch ścianach po naszej prawej i lewej stronie wisiały przeróżne obrazy z widokami z każdego kraju świata: prześliczne widoki Mazur w Polsce, piramidy w Gizie w Egipcie, cudowne domki o czerwonych dachach w Monachium w Niemczech, wulkan Eyjafjallajökull w Islandii, wysokie klify pokryte trawą w irlandzkim Dingle, cudowne parki Japonii, nawet pokryta mchem i chwastami platforma śródmorska nieuznanego jeszcze Sealandii.

W trójkę z Felkiem i Natką przebyliśmy ten niezwykle długi korytarz, w końcu docierając do sali konferencyjnej o równie zapierających dech w piersiach rozmiarach. Przybyliśmy dość wcześnie- mieliśmy dwadzieścia minut zwanej kolokwialnie przez wiele państw 'socjalizacji'. Feliks opuścił nas w chwili, gdy weszliśmy. Z ukłuciem w sercu ujrzałam go u boku Torisa, żywo konwersując z nim. Nie miałam specjalnie ochoty dołączać do nich. Kiedy odwróciłam się w stronę Natalii, zorientowałam się, że zostałam sama. Natalya pobiegła w stronę Ivana, czając się tuż za nim. Nie pozostało mi zrobić nic, tylko pospacerować i znaleźć kogoś, z kim można normalnie porozmawiać. Przecież jest tyle krajów na tej ziemi...

Ujrzałam krzątającego się nieopodal mnie Alfreda, czyli personifikację i reprezentanta Ameryki. Żywo gestykulował, opowiadając coś Matthew'owi, czyli inaczej mówiąc Kanadzie.

„_And __that's __why__ I am the hero! The Hero is __here__- Alfred Fu_-"

Przerwał mu Francja, dla znajomych Francis, przekrzykując Alfreda.

„Jak możesz tak obrzydliwie używać slangu! _Merde! _Naucz się używać więcej _amour _w życiu!"- wtrącił.

Zaintrygowana i chętna rozmowy z kimkolwiek innym niż słowiańskim towarzystwem, podeszłam bliżej. O dziwo, od razu zostałam zauważona.

„_Magnifique! Belle femme! Viens plus près!_"

Ze wstydliwym uśmiechem doszłam do trójki.

„_Hello_" - Matthew ni to szepnął, ni delikatnie powiedział.

„_Привіт_ [_Pryvit_]"- odpowiedziałam w ojczystym języku.

Chciałam porozmawiać z Ameryką o dalszej współpracy naszych państw, lecz on, znudzony rozmową, odszedł. Nie słuchając paplaniny Francisa, obserwowałam jak Arthur, Anglia inaczej mówiąc, podchodził do nas, przyciskając do siebie grubą księgę, z zagadkowym uśmieszkiem na twarzy.

„Co ty taki cichy, Alfred? Coo?"- cynicznie zwrócił się do Matthew'a ciężkim angielskim akcentem, nie orientując się, ze popełnił błąd.

Francis w końcu zaczął mówić racjonalnie. „To _Mattiu_! _Angleterre_, jak możesz nie rozróżniać?"

Zaobserwowałam, jak w zielonych oczach Arthura zapaliły się ogniki przepełnione emocją, jakby każde słowo Francisa doprowadzało go do wewnętrznej walki: namiętna złość, adoracja, nienawiść, czy jednak miłość?

Arthur odwrócił się plecami do nas. Usłyszałam, jak mruczy do wyimaginowanego obiektu na ramieniu: „Uda nam się, Minto"- szepnął, uradowany z siebie, nadal ukazując resztki swojej irytacji i mieszanych uczuć,- „Wniknę w duszę, poznam plany... wniknę w dusze, poznam plany..."

Arthur z powrotem odwrócił się do naszego spiętego kręgu z książka w rękach, uważnie studiując jej zawartość na pojedynczej stronie.

Moje spojrzenie spotkało się ze zmieszanym spojrzeniem Matthew'a. Zawstydzona, odwróciłam wzrok z powrotem na Arthura.

Wśród ogólnego zamieszania doszedł do mych uszu głos niewielkich rozmiarów jak na to zwierze niedźwiedzia, który spoczywał w ramionach Matthew'a, „Minto, nie rób tego!"- patrzył on złowrogo na ramię Arthura, po czym rzucił się na nie. Zdawał się on widzieć magiczną postać, w którą nikt nie wierzył. Arthur, powalony przez misia, przewrócił się. Zaskoczony przebiegiem sytuacji, sprytny Anglik w locie chwycił się ramienia Francuza, ciągnąc go za sobą i wrzasnął:

„_SoulusFrancisusdipuswciągusShrekusFionuspłynuswodu sAmericus!"_

Wtedy wszystko wydarzyło się bardzo szybko.

Francis wyślizgnął się z uchwytu Arthura, który ponownie wylądował z trzaskiem na ziemi z długą, pełna szklanką, którą wyczarował.

Sprytny miś polarny Matthew'a leżący na Arthurze wytrącił mu szklankę z rąk, „A masz, znam twój plan- Czarna magia jest _zakazana_!".

W tym czasie ja, biegnąc, by pomóc, potknęłam się o nogi Arthura i wylądowałam na zszokowanym Matthew'ie.

Niebezpiecznie blisko prawie obcego mi chłopaka trzęsłam się, słysząc dalej krzyki.

Przestraszona, bez namysłu pociągnęłam Matthew'a za jego lnianą koszulę. Oboje poczuliśmy, jak nasze głowy i twarze oblewa niewielka ilość nieznanego nam płynu. Zamknęły mi się oczy i, rozluźniając uścisk, zaczęłam tracić czucie w palcach, kończynach i w końcu całym ciele.

* * *

_**Notatka językowa:**_

„_**And **__**that's **__**why**__** I am the hero! The Hero is **__**here**__**- Alfred Fu-" → **__I dlatego jestem bohaterem! Bohater tutaj jest- Alfred Fu- (j. Angielski)_

_(dodając 'u' do znanego nam Alfred F. nawiązywałam do angielskiego slangowego słowa, które chyba każdy z nas zna)_

_**Merde- **francuskie przekleństwo _

_**Amour- **Miłość (j. francuski)_

„_**Magnifique! Belle femme! Viens plus près!" **- Wspaniale! Piękna kobieta! Podejdź bliżej! (j. Francuski) _

_(Proszę napiszcie mi w PM lub recenzji jeśli to jest źle)_

_**Hello- **Cześć (j. angielski)_

_**Pryvit- **Cześć (j. ukraiński) _

_**Mattiu- **francuska wersja 'Matthew' (?)_

_**Angleterre-** Anglia (j. francuski)_


End file.
